fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Project: Proposed charas from Vocaloid Wiki2
This is a list of Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids from the Vocaloid Wiki. The listed characters are considered Vocaloid Derivatives. Proposed Derivatives Proposed Zero-G Derivatives Based on Leon Name: Leona Bio: Leona is the genderbent version of Leon. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears blue clothing and headphones. Singing is what she loves to do, although she's a little shy. Concept art can seen here. ---- Based on Prima Name: Diva Bio: Diva is an 20-year-old darker version of Prima. She sings in a slightly lower octave than Prima does. This is a picture of her. She loves to sing all of the songs Prima can sing, but has a hard time sounding like her. Issues/WIP: '''Needs better character art. Art cannot be a recolor. ---- '''Name: Hoshiko Gina Bio: Hoshiko Gina is a vampire vocaloid. Her color scheme is purple and black and character item is thought to be a Taito plushie or a chocolate covered in blood. Her creator is Egenin on Deviantart. Gina's middle name, Hoshiko, is used as a replacement for her last name. This is what she looks like. She has a thing for Yandere's Her best friend is Ren Haine. She has a small crush on both Akaiko, AND Akaito Shion, But the crush on them is beaten by the crush she has on Taito Shion. Issues/WIP: Full concept art, no voice, and need promotion. ---- Name: Fruscia Bio: Fruscia is the failure version of Prima. She wears a newsboy cap and trenchcoat, both in a light blue color. She wears a white collared shirt underneath, and a lighter blue tie. Fruscia wears white pants tucked into blue rainboots, as well. A quiet and soft spoken type of person that actually loves to sing but she always rejected because of her very low voice that always lost to the instrument or the other singer. Even sometimes people can't hear what she's saying when she talks normally. She coughs hard when she tries to talk or sing louder. She's in constant danger of losing her voice if she keep trying to sing high-pitched songs. She admires everyone for their singing abilities. Also caring for her fellow Voyakiloids family. She always try to smile and be nice to everyone. But she get easily scared to see people shouting and screaming to each other. ---- Based on Sonika Na,eL Sona-ni-Lee (李ソナニ Lee Sona-ni) Bio: Na,eL Sona-ni-Lee is a 12 year old girl with purple hair and a love of singing. Sona's character item is a stuffed Corgi. Her creator is Corgi9 on Deviantart. here is a video featuring her. ---- Name: Sonaka Bio: Sonaka is the failure version of Sonika. She is depicted as very careless and bored. She wears a tank top and shorts that were once Sonika's pants, but they were torn and are gray due to her depression of Vocaloid fans complaining about her outfit, and that she wears pants. She holds a grudge against Vocaloids who are loved by fans but can wear pants. She wears combat boots and has a tendency to wear makeup. Her character item is a pair of scissors, ready to destroy any new clothing she buys. She was drawn and created by Raze, picture seen here. Proposed Crypton Future Media Derivatives Based on Meiko Name: Mona Kizu (茂名キズ) Bio: Kizu Mona is based on Meiko and represents failed Meiko songs and users. Kizu causes pain on herself when she sings terribly. Which means she's hurting herself ever so often. Her design and voice configuration are still being worked on, but will be completed soon. Kizu was not created by Caffein, but rather Escuro (whom now goes by Pregap). ---- Based on Kaito Name: Nigaiko (ニガイコ) Bio: Nigaiko is the female equivalent to Nigaito. Although Nigaiko is shy, she loves singing to try soothe someone else's feeling with messy results. this is what she sounds like. Issues/WIP: No voice config, needs promotion. ---- Name: KIAITO (キアイト) Bio: KIAITO is the failure version of KAITO. He has white hair with a thin ponytail at the end, a light gray scarf, and a dark gray sleeveless jacket with a mixed purple/blue shade. He wears low-cut black pants with the same purple/blue shade arrow and a thong. KIAITO represents people who use KAITO and fail, then refuse to show others what they've done. KIAITO has a bandaid constantly on his face, due to him being so clumsy and shy. His character item is a first aid kit. He was created by Marini135 and Random-EXplosion. Here and Here is a full picture of him. --- Name: Mazaiko Shion Bio: Mazaiko is the female sister of Mazaito Shion. They both represent the magenta side of the Shion family. Mazaiko sings at a higher pitch than Kaiko does. Mazaiko is shown to be carefree, but a little naive. Mazaiko has a high voice, but balances it out. She and her brother are considered Pitchloids. *Age: 19 *Item: Chocolate Chip Cookie *Friends: Kaito, Nigaito, Mazaito, Akaito, *Voice: Mazaiko Shion - Cantarella ---- Based on Hatsune Miku Name: Yowane Hakuo (弱音ハクオ) Bio: Hakuo Yowane is the male version of Haku, and can somewhat be considered Mikuo Hatsune's fail. Unlike Haku, Hakuo tends to be a real pushover and is easily manipulated to do anyone's bidding. He is very childish and often whines. Due to his low self-esteem, he is somewhat of an alcoholic. He is conceptualized by Sakurai and Haru Yoshi, while also illustrated by Random-Explosion. Illustration samples are linked here, here and here. ---- Name: Haku Tadashi Bio: Tadashi is the older brother of Haku Yowane. He is a fan-made Vocaloid. He wears the same color-schemed clothing as her. Tadashi sings at lower pitches than Yowane does, and his character item is the same as Yowane. *Age: 27 *Item: Sake bottle *Friends: Tsunori Haido, Kageito, Daisuke Kirahane *Voice: Haku Tadashi - World is Mine Haku Tadashi - Love is War ---- Zetsune Misu of her old appearance with a cute pose Name: Zetsune Misu Bio: Zetsune Misu is a fanmade Vocaloid made by jen-den1/jenden44 She is 16 years old and is friends with Zatsune Miku. She likes to go around causing trouble and is often mischievous, but she never takes things too far. She is 16 years old, and likes to sing. She is completely based on Hatsune Miku and shares the same voice bank as her but to a lower pitch. She has sung a few Vocaloid covers and they are on YouTube. Misu is often mistaken for a pink cooloured Hatsune Miku but she is not. She has a model for MikuMikuDance which is currently being tweaked/edited. ---- Based on Kagamine Rin/Len Name: Haine Lin & Ren (灰音リン/レン) Bio: Haine Lin & Ren are black themed versions of the Kagamine twins. Everything from their hair to shoes is black. Lin's character item is a daisy, while Ren's is a scythe. They sing an octave lower than Len and Rin. Here is one video featuring Lin, and here is a video featuring Ren. Voice Source: here. Issues:'''No voice source and needs promotion. Should not be a mere octave change. ---- '''Name: Kagamine Ritsu (鏡音リツ) Bio: Kagamine Ritsu is the 17 years old brown haired older sister of Len and Rin. She is friends with Meiko and Miku. Ritsu sings one and a half or one octave lower than Rin and her character item is a peach. This is what she sounds like. Issues: No voice config, needs promotion and better art. Should not be a mere octave change. ---- Name: Kagamine Rei ( 鏡音鈴) Bio: Kagamine Rei is a nine year old fan-made vocaloid based off of Rin created by TheVocaloidMikuo on youtube. Rei ( 鈴) meaning bell, is pitch change of Rin and her idol is Miku Hatsune. She usually wears an outfit similar to Miku Hatsune's with long sleeves that cover her hands. Rei loves wearing her hair in pigtails and isn't seen without wearing them in some fashion. She often has hair clips in her hair similar to that of her sister Rin's. This is what she looks like, and this is a video featuring Rei. Issues/WIP: No voice config., cannot be a mere octave change. ---- Name: Suzune Sakura & Suko (鈴音桜/健) Bio: Suzune Sakura & Suko are the purple twins. Sakura has a upper pitch voice of Kagamine Rin, Suko has a voice between Ren and Len. Sakura has long hair and long trousers her loop and her hair slides are black (her T-shirt also). Suko remained yellow and brown and white are mauve and black. Issues/WIP: Needs better character art. ---- Name: Atsuine Yuuki & Yama (アツイネ /ヤマ) Bio: Atsuine Yuuki's voice is lower than Rin's, and Atsuine Yama's is higher than Len's. They rest near each other. Yuuki has white-blonde hair and light blue eyes. She's quiet, and doesn't speak unless spoken to. Her character item is a snowflake or a white rose. Yama has darker blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He's loud, and speaks for his sister, even if she has no say in it. His character item is an urn of ashes or a red rose. Issues/WIP: '''Needs more art, voice config, and fanbase. ---- '''Name: Tsukimine Miyu (みゆ-ルナとサウンド) Bio: Tsukimine Miyu is a violet version of Rin and Len. They are the recent fanmades of Rin and Len. Both twins are 17 years old. These twins eyes posess Heterochromia. The right eye of Miyu is blue, while the left eye is a red wine. While Marth possesses the color of his eyes invested to them of Miyu. About Miyu: Miyu is an extremely happy girl, she likes to play with the first thing that finds in his way, is a bit infantile, She adores the sweets, especially the palettes of strawberry, She adores to annoy his brother, but she always apologizes, acting as a sweet girl, the little sweet kitty. Name: Tsukimine Marth (マルト- ルナとサウンド) Bio: Tsukimine Marth is a serious boy, It is very Tsundere with all less with his sister, It is very addicted to the video games and is very lazy, he likes to bother to his sister, though he loses the patience when Miyu becomes unbearable. Nonetheless, he does not resist to his captivation's of a sweet girl. ---- Name: Honne Deruko (本音デルコ) Bio: Deruko Honne is the sibling of Haku, Dell, and Hakuo. She is possibly the failed Rin, and is considered to be Dell's twin (although she is sometimes considered to be Hakuo's.) She is also a workaholic, but tends to sleep with people to get her promotions. ---- Name: Zagamine "Oni" Rin (Japanese: ザガミネ鬼リン - ザガミネおにリン - Zagamine "Oni" Rin) *TYPE: Yamiloid *NAME INTERPRETATION: 鬼 (Oni; meaning demon) ザガミネ (Zagamine; reffering to ZATSUNE or ZEITO) *GENDER Female *VOICE RANGE F # 3 ~ C # 5 *RELATED CHARACTERS Zagamine "Oni" Len (Brother) Zatsune Miku (Cousin) Zowane "Oni" Haku (Cousin) Zeru Akita (Cousin) Zeru "Oni" Akita (Cousin) Zatsune "Oni" Miku (Cousin) Zeito Shion (Cousin) Zeito "Oni" Shion (Cousin) Zakine MEIKO (Cousin) Zakine "Oni" MEIKO (Cousin) Zegurine Luka (Cousin) Zegurine "Oni" Luka (Cousin) *AGE 14 *GENRE UNKNOWN *HOMEPAGE http://theantiventus.deviantart.com/ *WEIGHT 43 kg (94.79 Ibs.) *CHARACTER ITEM Scythe *CREATOR [http://theantiventus.deviantart.com/ *HEIGHT 152 cm (5'0") *VOICE SOURCE UNKNOWN *BIRTHDAY October 30 *LIKES Death and the suffering of others *DISLIKES Happiness and Light *SIGNATURE SONG UNKNOWN (Could be considered as "Song for Great Satan") *PERSONALITY: Dark and death obsessed. Loves to see others suffer ---- This fanmade vocaloid (Mashaloid) is described with dark hair not long and is a mirror image of her sister, Zoalan Yane. She has a maroon streak in her hair and purple eyes and has published 2 songs with her sister. The songs are, Magnet (Originally by: Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine) and Ievan Polkka. (Originally by: Miku Hatsune) This Mashaloid is based on Rin Kagamine. ---- Zoalan Yane This fanmade vocaloid (Mashaloid) is described with dark hair not long and is a mirror image of her sister, Xoalan Yane. She has a maroon streak in her hair and purple eyes and has published 2 songs with her sister. The songs are, Magnet (Originally by: Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine) and Ievan Polkka. (Originally by: Miku Hatsune) This Mashaloid is based on Rin Kagamine. Age: 16, Height: 5 2", Weight: Unknown ---- Kei Midorine is a fanmade vocaloid based on Len Kagamine. He supposedly sings two octaves lower than Len, though his creator has not made a version of him singing yet. His personality is described as "a playboy and narcissist" He's owned by Shadow-Fox-Spirit on deviantart ---- Based on Megurine Luka Name: Megurine Riku (メグリネリク) Bio: Megurine Riku is Luka and Luki's younger brother. He was created when the creator of this particular character was 'searching fanmades and found Lulu Megurine, and saw somebody suggest a male be made. Issues: Needs promotion, and artwork. Also a voice config. ---- Name: Naikou Ana (内向アナ) Bio: Ana Naikou is the failure version of Luka. She is always complaining about how badly she sings, and tries to make others feel bad for her. She has long, messily cut white hair, a pair of broken headphones, and a simple, broken, grayscale version of Luka's outfit. She detests meat, especially fish. Here is a full picture of her. Proposed Power FX Derivatives Based on Big Al Name: Small All Bio: Small Al is the failure version of Big Al. He is usually very sad because he thinks he is too old to be a vocaloid. Small All is created by Vocaloidworld on Youtube. Proposed INTERNET Co.,Ltd Derivatives Based on Gakupo Name: Hirane Tekuno (平音テクノ) Bio: Tekuno Hirane is the failure version of Gakupo. He can sing, he just can't be bothered to. His character item is a PDA. Here is a full picture of him. There is some confusion about his voice configuration, but his voice is mostly assumed to be an octave lower than Gakupo's. ---- Based on Gumi Name: Takara Naomi (タカラナオミ / beautiful treasure or precious stone) Bio: Takara Naomi is 18 years old.She has one blue eye on the left, one green on the right. Her best friends are Yurune Haru, Gina Hoshiko, Akaiko Shion, Yowane Haku, Lin Haine, Kiku Juon, and MEIKO. She is half yandere, half tsundere. Her voice is a lower version of Gumi, until her real voice can be created. Her character items are a black guitar with a white skull and green bow and watermelon. She has a crush on Akaito and Taito Shion and Meito Sakine. She is created by NaomiTakaraV4 from Youtube/deviantART. Her voice depends on how Gumi sings, so if Gumi sings different than other songs, Naomi will sound different. ---- Name: Gummi Bio: Gummi is a 13 year old girl with green eyes. Her goggles are white with darker lenses, and she wears Gumi's outfit, but the skirt is longer. She likes to sing fast songs, and has a slightly higher voice than Gumi. Gummi's character item is a white rabbit plush. Issues/WIP: Needs art, a voice configuration, and a fanbase. ---- Name: Midoriko (翠子 / Green Child) Bio: Midoriko is a young girl with green eyes. She has red goggles and wears an orange tank top and skirt. She sings with a high pitched voice that rivals Miku in vocal range. She is said to be Gumi at a younger age. Her Configurations have been made and completed. Her character item is a green butterfly plushie. She is created by marshmellowguy from Youtube/deviantART. Her signature song with configuration and a custom vsq can be found here ---- Name: Guma (グマ) Bio: Guma is the failure version of Gumi, AKA Megpoid with cracked goggles. She is always getting upset by someone who dislikes her appearance or her voice(which sounds like Meiko's). Her character item is a radish. She is conceptualized by Onaneko. She also has her own voice configuration by IseL08Drgn also known as Hankyou ---- Name: Kagamine Rinna Bio: Rinna is the daughter of Kagamine Len, she has no official mother. She is very shy around strangers, but when among people she trusts she is less shy and more energetic and sweet, She also blushes a lot. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. Her outfit is slightly based on Len's, but she wears a skirt. Her hair clips are black. Also in her outfit, where Len has yellow, she has black, and where Len has black, she has yellow. But she can also wear a shirt like Rin's, but with her colors. She has a crush on Hatsune Mikuo. Her voice is Gumi's pitched higher. You can hear her voice in here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnfeJrD3ho8 Her character intem is a Lemon. Her creators are Ophanimon11 on youtube and her friend on facebook. ---- Based on Lily Name: Lilia Bio: Lilia is the Failure version of Lily. She sports a black and purple bikini, her top has been put to her waist, Grayish white and Purple short shorts with a silver cd acting as her belt, her boots were shortened and is white with purple designs, her headphone droops down with a purple cancel sign and she still keeps the same accessories. Her hair is Grayish white that seems to droop down instead of Lilia's flary hairstyle and she covers her right eye with her long bangs. She also has red eyes like all voyakiloids. She seems to have a stubborn and rebellious nature. She is conceptualized by Irotsuya which is also Hankyou in disguise . This is her Full picture. Her voice seems to have a lower pitch to lilia's but her real voice configs are soon to be made! ---- Name: Daisy (デイジー) Bio: Daisy is the failed version of Lily. She is usually seen sweating over something and being a huge pessimist. She tried to cut her hair to oppose all the long-haired Vocaloids, but ended up getting extremely messy and un-even. She is disliked because everyone finds her voice to be unorginial. She appears younger than her real age. Her outfit consists of a knee-length black skirt, a a fuku-like top, and clunky white headphones with blue illuminations. She also wears a folded down bow on her head. A headshot of her can be found here, and a voice configuration can be found here. ---- Based on Gachapoid Name: Gichipoid' Bio: Gichipoid is a Gachapoid Genderswap Proposed AH-Software Derivatives Based on SF-A2 miki Name: SF-A2 mito Bio: SF-A2 mito is the genderbent version of SF A2 Miki. He has short hair with a long ponytail with white short-sleeved jacket. You can hear his voice. Issues/WIP: No voice config ---- Name: SF-A3 mika Bio: SF-A3 mika is the failure version of SF-A2 miki. She is a product of the sadness of a boy of 11 years, the sadness that is reflected in the purchase or download wanted but could not find it anywhere and it was based on when he created it, her hair is blue. She is always sad because his voice resembles that of Kagamine Rin. The boy, now hates SF-A2 miki. She is created by a user of Nico Nico Douga. ---- Name: SF-A2 Mato Bio: SF-A2 Mato is a fan-made VOCALOID2 created by wafflesrox101 April 11th 2011. She was created in America, but is Japanese. She was created to be SF-A2 miki's sister. Her given age is 14 years old, but she acts more mature than Miki. So she is four years younger than Miki. Like Miki, Mato is an android. Mato's character item is cherries. Also she loves cherry blossoms. Even though Mato is the younger sibling, she has a deeper voice than Miki's. Her skin color light. She has long red hair and a ahoge, her eyes are also red. She wears an orange headset with a white stars on sides. ---- Based on Kaai Yuki Name: Uiko Bio: Uiko is the randomly created failure of Yuki Kaai, and bares little similarities to the girl. She has an overall theme of black and white, and each side varies. The right leg of her pants fades to white, starting at the very center. She wears a black shoe on her right foot and a white on the other, along with a cloak that is split to her pelvis which fades to black on the right and remains white on the left. Uiko's shirt is black with a white stripe down the middle that's marked with a red zig-zag. She has plain arm-warmers that cover up to her knuckles - black on the left and white on the right. Uiko's hair is long (to the floor) and is unevenly cut. The left side of her hair is longer than the right (which is held up in a green ponytail holder, like Yuki Kaai's). She wears white gloves and often refuses to take them off. Uiko is created by TheElementalPacks on Youtube. ---- Based on Nekomura Iroha Name: Nekomura Iroho Bio: Nekomura Iroho is only copied of Nekomura Iroha hes on kityer genders kityer gender creat by hiyomi iroho not a brother or cousin just voicebank this is there picture ---- Name: Kuroneko Ayame (くろねこあやめ) Bio: Kuroneko Ayame is the failure version of Iroha Nekomura. She has white hair with a long ponytail. She wears a black-purple dress and a cat hat, which looks sad. She doesn't like singing because she prefers to play games. She's very clumsy, so she never takes off her hat. Her hat is over her eyes, that's why she can't see anything. She isn't a pro-gamer, she looses in games sometimes. Her character items are a controller and her cat hat. She was created by HeavenDoorStudios. Here and Here are full pictures of her. Proposed Ki/oon Records \ Sony Derivatives Based on Utatane Piko‎ Name: Utatane Piku Bio: Utatane Piku is the genderbent version of Utatane Piko. Her outfit includes thin pigtails, shorter boots than Piko's, and a two piece outfit that resembles a split version of Piko's outfit. Since Piko's voice is already high and can go male or female, Piku's voice is sweeter and cuter, with almost the same note range as Piko. She can go a little higher. There are a few sketches of her, but colored art is to come soon. The sketch of Piku can be viewed here as well as a further description of her. ---- Name: Utatane Pikyo Bio: Utatane Pikyo is the genderbent version of Vocaloid Utatane Piko. She is depicted almost identical to Piko himself while her illumination is not blue, but light pink. Her headphones are exactly like Piko's but are small and can be hidden behind her hair. Her outfit has been customized to have a female look and for originality; while still following Piko's traditional look. Piko & Pikyo both have Heterochromia, following their color schemes (Piko - Green and Blue, Pikyo - Red and Pink). Piko and Pikyo have no differences personality-wise, just like Miku & Mikuo, except for the fact that Pikyo is female and carries a more feminine & higher pitched voice. Her voice may sound exactly like Piko's at times, but is actually one octave higher than Piko's.. She can be heard here. Vocaloid.guy.xane 10:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Haro Majo ( '魔女 ハロ' Majo Haro ) is derived from Utatane Piko. Its name consists of Majo (魔女), which means "witch" and Haro (ハロ) reduction of Harou~in (ハロウィン) "Halloween". ;History Majo Haro was originally created as a friendly cartoon and said nothing about what she would fanmeid. The voice she was quite by accident, but he liked the creator and his friends. Thus was created the "Girl Witch Haro." Haro has always been independent, so it does not seek a meeting with officials vocaloid's (In Piko, of course. He was her "love" forever) and fanmeid's. Special relationship with no one there. ;Voice Configuration The base configuration of voice Haro - Utatane Piko. ;Notable Songs :Clover Club Original song by Hatsune Miku YouTuBe.com ;Trivia *Haro unstable in sympathy. If believe Anna Mint, Haro loves to love. *Girl loves to eat out of oranges (associate with Kagamine Len), oatmeal cookies and milk (it is often compared to Santa). However, she does not like winter, Christmas, and cold. *Initially, Anna Mint wanted to name "Tsukine Tenshi", but before the release turned out that already existed fanmeid with a similar name. *Haro looks at life pessimistic, which affects the energy her songs. *Actually the girl has more than 1,000 years. Haro is immortal. She just looks like a 17 year old girl. *Official art Majo Haro drawn Saya *Initially her appearance was similar to Kirisame Marisa Proposed SBS Artech Derivatives Based on SeeU‎ SeeMII Fanmade~ SeeMii is created by Jasonthegreat12 (which is myself). ''' '''Name: SVO1 SeeMII Age: 13 Genre: K-pop, C-pop, C-Rap, J-pop and Pop Ballad. Voice Range: B~2 - B~3 Voice Tempo: 145.15 -His cat ears are speakers. -His goggles can translate Korean into others and can give him lyrics when he sings. -He has 4 plugin's on his shirt. -The pause button is on his tie, The on button is on the top of the tie. His voice contributes Kim Tahi (Because SeeU is his actual voice) ---- Second proposal SeeMII is a little version of SeeU or Usee. His outfit is the same as the regular SeeU but the difference is that he wears shorts. His voice sounds a bit kiddish and childish but some people will claim it's cute. He isn't known as SeeU's little brother. As Luka has herself, Luke and tako Luka, This is known for chibi/little/tako or mini me. He thinks of the other two as his family/siblings/other but he really does like SeeU. SeeU and SeeMII's appearences are the same and personality's are the same but one more thing about him is mostly shown as a shota. His image's will be found on Tumblr or Photobucket. ---- SeeU Genderswap Name: USee/SawU (시우) Age: 17 Gender: Male Optimum genre: K-Pop, Pop Ballad Height: 5'4" / ???cm Weight: ???lbs / ???.?kg The origins of USee is slightly unknown, images of the Gener bent SeeU vocaloid began appearing shortly after her art contest. This gender bend of SeeU collectively became know both in Japan and North America as USee, or slightly less commonly, SawU. In Korea however, SeeU's genderbend is known as 시우 (Siu), deriving from the hangul spelling of SeeU's name 시유 (Siyu). It should be noted that both 시우 and 시유 are pronounced the same. USee's pitch change is also slightly unknown, however, a pitch change of SeeU's first demo song I=Fantasy can be found here. The song is, thus, considered USee's first song, and by all appearances, it seems like the pitch difference is around 1-1.5 octaves down. Much of USee's art, with and without his SeeU counterpart can be found in large quantities on the image site known as ZeroChan. USee is, by all appearances, very similar to SeeU by both personalities and appearances. A full-body portrait can be found here, as well as other significant portrayals here, and here. USee is different from the proposed SeeMii due to his origins.